pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeling Against the Defenses
Steeling Against the Defenses is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 12/10/2017. Story Wyatt and Byron stand on opposite sides of the battle field. Roark stands in the referee box while Rosa and Ditto sit in the stands. Roark: This will be a three on three battle! The battle will be over when either side is unable to continue! Also, neither sides will be allowed to make substitutions! Rosa: Wait, neither? Byron: Bah! You don’t need to make substitutions! A true trainer should be able to plow right through any challenge! Now, my first Pokémon is Bronzor! Byron throws the Pokéball, choosing Bronzor. Bronzor: Bronze. Wyatt: Gible! Alola! Wyatt throws his Dusk Ball, choosing Gible. Gible: Gible! Rosa: What are you doing?! Wyatt looks at Rosa, who’s freaking out. Rosa: Steel is one of the few types of Pokémon that can resist Dragon type Pokémon! Wyatt: Yeah, I know that! Rosa: Then why are you using a Dragon type?! Wyatt: I’m not using her for the Dragon type! Byron: If you’re not going to start, then I will! Bronzor, use Gyro Ball! Wyatt: Dodge it with Dig! Bronzor spins at Gible with a silver ring around it, as Gible Digs into the ground. Bronzor stops to look around, as Gible breaks out of the ground, ramming Bronzor. Byron: Bronzor! Use Payback! Bronzor glows with a purple aura, as it releases a shockwave that hits Gible, knocking her back. Wyatt: Alright, let’s use Dragon Rage! Rosa: No! No Dragon attacks! Gible glows blue as she fires a blue shaped energy blast in the shape of a dragon. Byron: Block it with Extrasensory! Bronzor’s eyes glow as it fires golden energy rings that form a shield, stopping Dragon Rage. Gible then Digs out of the ground, striking Bronzor. Wyatt: Now take it out with a Bulldoze! Byron: Take it with Iron Defense then use Payback! Gible punches the ground, it bulging up towards Bronzor. Bronzor glows like iron, as the bulge hits Bronzor and releases an explosion of energy. Bronzor drops, defeated. Roark: Bronzor is unable to battle! The winner is Gible! Wyatt: Alola! Nice shot Gible! Gible: Gib, gib! Rosa: Huh. He actually knows what he’s doing. He’s actually fighting with a strategy for a change. He’s really improved in these last few gym battles. Byron: (Returning Bronzor) Bah! What a battle! Time for my next round! Magnezone! Byron throws his Pokéball, choosing Magnezone. Magnezone: Magne. Wyatt: Let’s start it strong! Bulldoze! Byron: Magnet Rise to Flash Cannon! Gible punches the ground for Bulldoze, the ground bulging and traveling towards Magnezone. Magnezone glows with a yellow aura and rises up above Bulldoze, and fires a silver energy beam. The Flash Cannon hits Gible, exploding. Gible is defeated. Roark: Gible is unable to battle! The winner is Magnezone! Wyatt: (Returns Crabrawler) Not bad. Alright. Crabrawler, Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Crabrawler. Crabrawler: Cra cra cra! Rosa: Oh, Crabrawler. It’s strong, but it doesn’t take too many hits. Byron: So small! Let’s see if it can punch through our defense! Flash Cannon! Wyatt: Take it and use Reversal! Magnezone fires Flash Cannon, Crabrawler using its pinchers to protect itself. Crabrawler then glows orange, and swings a pincher punch, an orange energy blast rocketing off and striking Magnezone. Magnezone drops towards the ground, Crabrawler doing a crab walk towards it. Wyatt: Strike it with Power-Up Punch! Byron: Barrier to Spark! Magnezone forms a translucent Barrier wall, Crabrawler’ pincher glowing orange. Crabrawler punches and pushes Magnezone back slightly. Magnezone Sparks with electricity around its body, ramming into Crabrawler. Wyatt: Grab it! And use Brutal Swing! Crabrawler strains from the electricity, opening its pincher and grabbing Magnezone by a magnet. Crabrawler swings Magnezone around in the air, then slams it into a boulder, shattering it. Magnezone floats backwards to get away. Wyatt: Bubble Beam! Byron: Flash Cannon! Crabrawler fires Bubble Beam from its pincher, as Magnezone fires Flash Cannon. Flash Cannon breaks through Bubble Beam, striking Crabrawler. Crabrawler fires Reversal, hitting Magnezone hard. Wyatt: Now finish it with Power-Up Punch! Byron: Spark! Crabrawler charges with Power-Up Punch, as Magnezone floats forward with Spark. The attacks collide and explode. When the smoke clears, both Pokémon are defeated. Roark: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Wyatt returns Crabrawler, looking at the Pokéball. Wyatt: Just couldn’t finish it off. Good battle, Crabrawler. Byron: (Returning Magnezone) I love defense! Bastiodon, you’re up! Byron throws the Pokéball, choosing Bastiodon. Bastiodon: Bast! Wyatt: Heh. (Adjusts visor) Dusclops, Alola! Wyatt throws his Dusk Ball, choosing Dusclops. Dusclops: Clops! Rosa: Dusclops, huh? What’s his plan here? Wyatt smirks, as he and Dusclops stare Byron and Bastiodon down. Nobody makes a move, Byron getting agitated. Byron: If you won’t make a move, I will! Bastiodon, use Iron Head! Wyatt: Alright! Dusclops, trip it with Shadow Sneak! Dusclops: Clops! Bastiodon charges at Dusclops, surrounded in a silver energy. Dusclops’ shadow extends and moves along the ground, lifting off the ground and whipping around from the side. The Shadow Sneak sweeps Bastiodon’s legs, it falling to the ground. Wyatt: And Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops forms a blue fireball in its hand, releasing it towards Bastiodon. Bastiodon is hit by the Will-o-Wisp, as it suffers from a burn. Wyatt: There we go. Alola, I’ve won. Byron: Not yet you haven’t! Flash Cannon! Wyatt: Shadow Punch then Fire Punch! Bastiodon fires a silver energy beam, as Dusclops shoots an indigo energy fist, which cancels out the attack. Dusclops approaches Bastiodon, its fist on fire as it punches Bastiodon. Bastiodon takes some damage, then suffers from its burn. Byron: Metal Burst! Bastiodon raises its head, as its howl becomes outlined in silver outlines, tearing through the room and shattering the rock field. Dusclops skids back a few inches, but is relatively unharmed. Byron: What?! Wyatt: You see, Dusclops doesn’t have the power to break through your ultimate defense. But it can dish out small damage, block your moves and wait out till that burn defeats it. And since our power isn’t much compared to yours, your Metal Burst won’t do enough damage to take us out. Rosa: (Impressed) Wow. Byron: So you’re going for the waiting game. Then we’ll just plow right through you! Iron Head! Wyatt: Shadow Sneak! Bastiodon charges with Iron Head, as Dusclops trips it with Shadow Sneak. Bastiodon goes down, suffering from its burn. Dusclops appears before it, fist on fire for Fire Punch. Byron: Iron, no. Using Iron Defense will weaken it even more. Metal Burst! Dusclops strikes Bastiodon with Fire Punch, Bastiodon releasing a Metal Burst afterwards. Bastiodon suffers from a burn as it pants heavily. Wyatt: And Shadow Punch! Byron: Block it with Flash Cannon! Dusclops swings Shadow Punch, as Bastiodon fires Flash Cannon. Bastiodon fires Flash Cannon again, as Dusclops forms a Will-o-Wisp to block it. Bastiodon suffers from its burn, going down onto its knees. Byron: Bastiodon, no! Rosa: Finish it! Wyatt: Fire Punch! Byron: Urgh. Iron Head! Dusclops swings Fire Punch, which collides with Iron Head. The two Pokémon push each other back, them staring each other down. Bastiodon suffers from its burn then drops, defeated. Roark: Wow. Bastiodon is unable to battle! The winner is Dusclops and the victor is Wyatt! Wyatt: Alola! Rosa: Yes! He won in an actual battle! Byron: (Returning Bastiodon) Bah-ha-ha-ha! What a bout! To think he used his weak strength as an asset! Byron goes around and meets with Wyatt, with Roark and Rosa joining them. Byron: Well fought, boy! I greatly enjoyed it! And for your victory, I give you the Mine Badge! Wyatt takes the Mine Badge, marveling at it. Wyatt: Alola! I earned the Mine Badge! Dusclops: Dusclops dusk! Main Events * Wyatt defeats Byron and earns the Mine Badge. * Wyatt's Dusclops is revealed to know Shadow Sneak. * Byron is revealed to own a Magnezone. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Byron * Roark Pokémon * Gible (Wyatt's) * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Dusclops (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Bronzor (Byron's) * Magnezone (Byron's) * Bastiodon (Byron's) Trivia * This episode is the first time that Wyatt has officially defeated a gym leader to obtain a badge. * The title of this episode was inspired by the anime episode Dealing with Defensive Types! which features a gym battle with Byron. * Byron obtaining a Magnezone is to match the change with other gym leaders having only two Pokémon and adding a third. ** Because of this, Byron is the only gym leader to have a gym battle on screen then change the requirements of battle. * Gible becomes the third of Wyatt's Pokémon to defeat a gym leader's Pokémon without causing a draw. It follows Dusclops and Shiinotic. * Wyatt's usage of strategy has come from his training with Maylene. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles